


How Not To Be Single (if it's all requited)

by glowinggreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective Castiel, Detective Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day, but not much work involved its all at Cas' apartment, dean loves to cook btw, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggreeneyes/pseuds/glowinggreeneyes
Summary: Valentine’s day, another year of being single, and Castiel gets an unexpected knock at his door. He’s not in the mood for any more games or prods at his failed ‘love’ life. Of course, Dean’s the one to change that. cop!au kind of, very very fluffy at the end, friends to lovers, yes i know its late to Valentine's day this year but oh well





	

Cas stared down at the empty beer glass with a grimace that couldn’t be more unabashedly disappointed. In the taste? Probably. In the day? Yes. In himself? Most definitely. He was ‘celebrating’ being single for his 28th year on Valentine’s Day, and now fell into the tradition of letting himself go. Just this one day a year, he allowed it.

Unfortunately this year, on top of being force-fed the normal heterosexual shit and expectations and tradition and god knows what other materialistic motives, he was shamefully, horribly, beautifully, crazily in  _love_.

And Dean Winchester was to blame for that gigantic burst of feelings.

Dean and his gorgeous smile, evergreen eyes, godlike body, and charming personality. He could talk for hours about his car and world hunger or about his childhood treehouse and Cas would still fall in love with him more every second. None of this was helped by the fact they’d been best friends since 10 months go when fate lead Cas to be his investigative partner for Lawrence police.

So here Cas was after a long day, watching How To Be Single and finishing up his first of many drinks of the evening. That was until a knock came from his apartment door.

Cas grunted, considering just leaving it; it was either his brother pranking him or another cold-caller. But something itched at the back of his mind causing him to begrudgingly answer the door.

Now, on Valentine’s Day, in shorts and a bee shirt, empty bottle in hand, Cas stood in surprise as Dean Winchester, of all beings on this earth, was the apparent knocker. And he was wearing relaxed yet formal clothes (which Cas did definitely  _not_  drool over).

“Hello?” Cas squinted at him, feeling a blush come across his cheeks.

“Hello,” beamed Dean back. “I, uh, didn’t know if you were in or had plans tonight or…”

“No. I mean I don’t really plan for anything anymore. Definitely not for Valentines. Why, may I ask?”

Suddenly Dean, this cool, calm and calculated man, became awkward, fiddling with his sleeves and looking down at his feet. “I, uh, decided to take more chances this year, advice you gave me about New Years resolutions, it really stuck with me. Take risks and all that.” Cas was still utterly confused, but not dense. Despite knowing where this was going, the next words still came as a shock. “And asking you on a date will probably be the biggest risk I’ll take.”

Dean’s hopeful eyes gazed into Cas’ for a moment, but all Cas could do was slightly gape at him back. He felt completely caught off guard and sure he was caught in a dream. He was only pulled from his trance when Dean slowly backed away, defeated and rejected.

“I’ll…umm, go-”

“No! No, Dean, you don’t-” Cas reached out for Dean’s hand and had to stop himself from continuing the sentence and spilling his heart out just yet. So, all that he could say was: “Stay.”

“Don’t do it out of pity, Cas, I can deal with rejection, I’m a big boy now- why are you smiling?”

Smiling was a huge understatement. Absolutely radiating with joy wouldn’t come close. “You’re adorable. And we’re both idiots.”

Dean furrowed his brow but stepped forward, Cas felt his heart flutter in his chest, it was all too much like a dream. It was here that they both remembered they were still holding hands. Cas rubbed his thumb over the back of Dean’s hand.

“What about work?” Of course Cas had to ruin the fragile moment. Dean’s face softened.

“We’ll cross that bridge if they find out. Although I’m pretty sure Charlie knows I’ve been head over heels for you for a while now.”

“Wait, what?” Cas laughed.

“It’s embarrassing,” Dean ducked his head away to hide his smile and red face.

“I’m in shorts and bee shirt, standing in my apartment hallway, looking like the opposite of the guy I’m in love with, and being asked out on the most cliché day of the year. It’s not that embarassing,” confessed Cas, causing both of them to grin at each other, stupidly gleaming, and now stepping closer.

A few moments of this passed before Dean took the initiative. To cure the tension. “Would it be alright if I kissed you now? I know technically we haven’t been on a date yet but-”

“I’ve waited long enough,” Cas hummed before cutting him off with a brief press of his lips on Dean’s.

It was sweet, almost innocent in its execution, Cas pressing forward a little more causing his nose to push into Dean’s cheek. Then he pulled back, the memory of soft, warm lips still whirling through his mind.

He wanted more, god did he want more. Apparently, so did Dean, but this was only conveyed through the little whine when Cas had pulled back and he opened his eyes again. Then he used his free hand to cup Cas’ cheek, their eyes locked on each other.

“Well, um,” Dean pursed his lips, looking dazed, and trying to find words. Eventually he found them though. “Can I have a good night’s kiss as well?” Dean smirked, with the edge of gentleness taking away any usual taunt or sarcasm. 

“Have as many as you want. I’m not quite convinced this isn’t a dream yet.”

Dean made it his mission to convince him otherwise. Cas would agree he succeeded.

_1 year later_

Cas stared lovingly down at the hot cocoa with marshmallows, cream, sprinkles and some drizzled raspberry sauce on it. Dean has presented it to him proudly, accompanied by cookies and pie, and lay the feast on their coffee table. Scattered around were rose petals and the whole place was candle lit. Cas was impressed…but also scared for the fire hazard.

“I’m speechless, Dean. But you really didn’t need to do all this,” Cas said as he tucked his legs under his body, huddling up on the couch to make space for his boyfriend.

Yes, Castiel had a boyfriend. On this 29th year, and the 1st of hopefully many years when he’s not single on Valentine’s Day.

Dean settled down next to him after taking a bite of a cookie. “I wanted to, it’s our anniversary, v-day, and Friday night. We always do something different each Friday. And so this was going to be our something different. I’ve never attempted at the sweet side of cooking, or rose petals, or using ropes in the bedroom.”

Cas choked on the rest of Dean’s cookie that he’d stolen. “One of those things is not like the other.”

“You get my point, though,” shrugged Dean. “You’ve got, uh…” he then slowly reached out and brushed a few crumbs off of Cas’ lips, causing Cas to blush. 

Even after all this time he still felt like each moment was his first with Dean. Each more heightened and resounding, just as fun, and just as amazing. His own overly romantic life made him want to cringe. He secretly loved it all though.

“Thank you,” Cas said in a small voice, staring in awe at Dean, who was just relaxed, toying with the remote.

“Welcome,” he nonchalantly said, flicking through their Netflix. In their home. On their couch that they paid for together. Eating things they’d brought together. Paying the same rent. And it suddenly hit Cas, everything adding up like some epiphany, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. “Now what are we watching tonight?”

“Marry me,” blurted Cas. 

“Is that a thing? Never heard of that before, could be an interesting change from Love, Actually or When Harry Met Sally that you love for some stupid reason.” Dean didn’t get a reply.

It was after a few seconds when what Cas had said set in. He slowly lowered the remote, placing it next to the hot cocoa, and then turned to a slightly scared Castiel, who was still staring at Dean.

“You’re…you’re proposing? To me?” Dean gradually asked, as if unsure of what he’d heard.

“There’s no one else in the room. And certainly no one else I’m so deeply in love with.” And shit did his voice just crack? Oh, brilliant, he was beginning to cry a few silent tears too. Tonight was apparently full of surprises.

Dean wasn’t doing much better, now glassy-eyed and breathing heavily. “I love you too, I really do…”

All that Cas could think of was how much he’d fucked up. Of course Dean wouldn’t say yes. It’s only been a year. A long string of curses ran through Cas’ mind as he braced himself for the ‘but’.

“But you’ve kinda ruined my plans on proposing later tonight.”

That…wasn’t supposed to be how it goes. Castiel wiped the tears from under his eyes quickly, becoming more confused at this revelation.

Dean pulled out a small silver ring from his back pocket, flat and a little old by the looks of sentimental scratches. “It was my mom’s; I wasn’t going to propose until next year but your brother convinced me otherwise,” he continued before picking up Cas’ hand and slipping the ring on it.

“I hope this is a yes,” Cas nervously said, admiring the ring.

Dean pulled him into a kiss, urgent yet soft, and laced their fingers together. “Fuck yes, it’s a yes,” Dean breathes against his lips before kissing him again.

This time last year Cas was basking in bachelordom and rueing the date. This year his fiancé was feeding him home-baked apple pie and watching RuPaul.


End file.
